The maintenance of components of an exterior wall of a structure such as a multi-story building often requires one or more workers to be elevated above the ground. Ladders, scissor lifts, scaffolding, and other ground support systems and methods may be used if access to the exterior wall from the ground is available and/or convenient.
For certain exterior walls, the use of ground support system may not be feasible or otherwise desirable. Accordingly, certain support systems for allowing a worker access to the exterior wall of a structure are supported (e.g., suspended) from the structure itself.
The present invention relates to improved systems and methods for supporting an operator from a structure. The present invention is of particular significance when used to allow a worker to clean the exterior surface of elevated windows of a building, and that example of the present invention will be described herein in further detail. The present invention may, however, be used to allow a worker to perform other tasks related to a structure such as painting, repairing, and the like.